User talk:Xaq
Oath to Order 03:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Thanks! Hey! Thanks! Well, it's a very strange game... I haven't beaten it yet, I've only played through the first dungeon. It's top-down exploration like regular Zelda; the towns are side-scrolling like Zelda 2. Everything's about rupees. You die if you don't have enough; and none of the townsfolk will even talk to you unless you pay them. They don't even tell you how much they want! The fighting's strange and different; basically it's just one of those cartoon fights, where opponents get sucked into the "fighting cloud", and you see fists emerging from time to time... Very different game. But I've got to say, it totally explains why Tingle is the way he is. (Rupee-obsessed map-maker). It's a fun game so far. Not incredibly amazing but it's a new take on a Zelda game, or rather a zelda game from a different perspective. I'm having fun with it. lol Hello! Please join Organization 13. If you do, please be a follower of MarluxiaUser:Dragonmaster kayla Tingles i dont know what you were trying to do, but the catagory is useless. sry! '--C2' 14:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) How so? b/c a list of "tingles" is not very accurate, and it has never been stated that they are their own separte "group", just that they are all characters that look and or act like tingle. that is far to great of a leap to have a catagory all to its own, and on the pages.'--C2' 01:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) They do state it, in Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. In the beginning of the game, Uncle Rupee transforms Tingle into the character we know, giving him the name Tingle; later, Tingle learns that Uncle Rupee is planning to take over the world, turning everyone into TINGLES. As the game progresses, Tingle meets more Tingles who have been transformed by Uncle Rupee. I thought it was only logical to include the other tingleized characters from the Wind Waker in that category as well. And why isn't it canon? Did Nintendo ever state it wasn't? Granted, it's not part of the main series, but it's a Zelda game nonetheless. Does having a protagonist other than Link automatically make a game non-canon? I mean, with the CDI games I understand, because Nintendo never really intended for them to be made. But FPTRR is made by Nintendo, about one of the characters from Zelda. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it has at least a fair claim to being canon. See, the difference there is that books and comics and such are more licenced by Nintendo than directly made by them. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland is a video game, which Nintendo has more of a direct hand in. It is a spinoff, I grant you, but has Nintendo ever said that spinoffs aren't canon? I mean, consider this. If the rule of thumb is that spinoffs are never canon, then what about a hypothetical major console game that, by all standards, is the next major Zelda game, except that it chooses to follow, say, Ganon's story rather than Link's? Would that also be automatically uncanon? Spinoffs are usually vaild, in most franchises. Would anyone consider Frasier to be uncanon because it's just a spinoff of Cheers? Is Star Trek: Deep Space Nine invalid because it's a spinoff of The Next Generation? And anyway, what is it specifically about Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland that makes it not count? Is it the lack of Link? in which case, replacing Tingle with Link would make the events of the game canon? Or is it the fact that the game's title doesn't begin with "The Legend of Zelda"? In which case, would the exact same game, but under the title of "The legend of Zelda- Tingles Rosy Rupeeland" would be considered canon? So yeah, please explain why you think spinoffs are automatically uncanon, and also why specifically Tingle's Rsy Rupeeland is. Thanks Okay, well, first of all I never said that they were a race-- I just assigned them a category. I mean, I'll agree that Tingle is still Hylian. Being Tingleized altered him, but he's still Hylian. The category I made was more along the lines of a category for a profession (Although 'Tingle' isn't a profession), just in the same way that Blacksmiths or Wizards might get their own category. Being a Tingle doesn't change your race; for example Barkle is a dog who becomes Tingleized in the game and is still a dog. Just for clarity's sake. And secondly-- all right, it's not my wiki and I don't make the rules. But just for curiosity's sake, is it just this wiki's policy that only the main series is canon, or did Nintendo ever specifically say so? Also, is there a rule of thumb to know where to draw the line? For example, you said that the main series includes games made by nintendo with Link. Link's Crossbow Training fits that description. Would it be considered canon, and if not, why not? thanks I can see there's quite a few split opinions on this! Does anyone have any direct evidence, though? Like some sort of quote from a Nintendo representative? Also, although there are indeed inconsistencies, many other entries in the "main" Zelda series also contain inconsistencies with other games (although there are a lot of theories trying to resolve such apparent inconsistencies, they exist nonetheless). No one questions the canonicity of those titles; people either try to reconcile the differences or ignore them if not enough evidence is present. What makes Link's Crossbow Training any different? I'm not arguing either way for the canon status of Link's Crossbow Training, although I personally would consider it to be canon. I'm just enjoying this discussion, and want to better understand the logic of the wiki/the Zelda fan community. It's an interesting topic to me.